


One Tragedy

by CrushingOnLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnLarry/pseuds/CrushingOnLarry
Summary: Harry Styles went into X Factor not only looking for a record deal, but to find "The One". He ends up meeting Louis Tomlinson and falls instantaneously. The two from the group One Direction have chemistry . . . but what happens when the Problem sets in? Will it be too late for Louis to fix things?





	1. One Tragedy

 

 

Just one kiss, was all it took for Harry to fall. Truth be told, he had already liked him – a lot actually, to the point where his heart would ache just looking at the man.  But the kiss, made him fall harder than a sack of bricks. Maybe the fall was too hard for him, because the next thing he knew; his life was crashing down before his eyes.

-     -     -

They had never even spoken to each other. They had never even looked at each other before that day. Heck, they lived in different cities! A talent competition brought them together … without them even realizing it.

Harry knew there was something special about X Factor – and not just because he could win a record deal. He never really had anybody before X Factor but in his heart, he knew he would find “The One” there. He couldn’t explain  _how_  he knew he would – he just did.

One of the reasons Harry was upset that he didn’t make it through that he never told anyone, was that he wouldn’t be able to find “The One” he had been hoping to find. If he was back home, how would he know who he would be searching for if he wasn’t around to find out?

But just his luck, he was called back on stage with four other lads. Harry had never talked to them before – he hadn’t even looked at them! He just went on stage with them and all of the boys’ attention were on the judges.

The boys had the opportunity to become not a solo – but a group! They had a moment to decide if they wanted to go through with it or not and of course; they took it. Harry spoke on all of their behalves.

Simon said they were through and all of the boys freaked out together. Harry dropped his microphone and saw a boy with a beanie on as well – in a red beanie though. Harry knew nothing about the man but the adrenaline inside of him was kicking and so he grabbed the man and lifted him up, making the man’s legs go around his waist a bit.

The other guy had no problem with it and even wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, grinning like crazy as well. Both boys were ecstatic and so happy they got through! The amount of happiness in one single room was hard to believe.

But Harry also felt something else; his heart was racing, his cheeks were flushing, his hands were shaking and his forehead was sweating. He felt some off-beat heartbeats and he felt rather nervous. What was happening to him?

The judges needed to talk to them about how hard it was going to be so the boys had to let go of each other. The moment Harry put the – still – unknown boy back down, his heartbeat went back to normal and all his symptoms had disappeared.

Harry and gasped and realized what that had meant. He knew exactly what was happening, he knew that he had fallen. Harry Styles, had found, “The One”.

-     -     -

Harry opened his eyes and he heard the familiar heart monitor. He groaned and shut his eyes once again; feeling weaker than ever. He didn’t want to open his eyes and see the ugly, bland room again.  _Not again._

Harry had been there for a good three months and he was sick of it – this wasn’t supposed to happen to him! He was supposed to be the one, riding on a horse with his prince and live happily ever after; not the one who was arranging his own funeral!

Of course, how ironic was it? The biggest thing in that ever happened to him crumbled apart and now; his life was crumbling apart as well. It fit, how perfect? Only it wasn’t.

Harry had planned to go straighten things out and find out why the love of his life had made the stupidest mistake ever. Was it Harry’s fault? Was he too open about stuff? Was it the pressure of coming out? What was going on?

Harry couldn’t ask anymore, he was in a hospital for crying out loud! There’s not much left for you once you’re in a hospital. Maybe a minor cold, you can come out of there and be healthy again. But not when you have leukemia…

-     -     -

“Curly?”

Harry smiled softly to himself; he loved it when Louis would call him that. It made him feel special and more important. It wasn’t because the meaning of the nickname, it was because  _Louis_  called him that.  _Louis_  came up with the nickname.  _Louis_  was the only one who called him that.

“Yes Lou?” the younger boy replied, looking up from the ground and noticing how surprisingly close Louis was to him.

It wasn’t unusual that they were just a few inches apart; it was quite normal. Those two boys would always be touching each other – no no, not like that, no need to get your panties in a bunch – and they were the closest two out of the entire band. They had a special bond; a connection that the other lads still didn’t seem to quite understand.

Lou smiled and reached his hand up to fluff a little curl from Harry’s head. Louis always loved to play with Harry’s hair. “Are you busy tonight?”

Harry held in his breath and tried to not make his eyes widen. His heartbeat stopped for a second and he was wondering if he was just dreaming like he always did. H-Had Louis just used the most famous line when trying to ask someone out on a date?

“Erm, no…,” Harry’s cheeks flushed but he swatted it away as fast as he could. “I know the other boys are but no, I’m n-not…”

“Want to go out for dinner?” Lou asked, casually still playing with Harry’s curls and shrugging as if it was a nonchalant thing to ask.

That time, Harry couldn’t help but drop his mouth open wide. He wasn’t just imagining it; Louis had actually said it! Harry wasn’t going crazy … and if he was, he definitely wanted to keep the craziness going!

“As in, just us two? No one else?” Harry managed not to stutter that time but he had to say his words even slower than usual – and he was already a really slow speaker.

“Well that’s sort of the point of a date Curly,” Louis laughed, slowly getting up.

Harry’s heart froze in place and his breathing became abnormal. He opened his mouth but no sound came out; he was shell-shocked. He had no idea what to say or even to  _reply_  to that! All he knew was he wanted to do his victory dance.

Louis began walking away so Harry quickly got out of his trance and managed to stutter, “A d-date?”

Lou froze and slowly turned around with a small smirk on his face. He looked amused to see his younger friend’s reaction. He silently chuckled to himself and replied, “Oh sorry, did I say date? The words slipped out of my mouth. I guess we’ll find out what tonight is called after it happens, yeah?”

Harry had no words left in his mouth and he simply couldn’t speak even if he wanted to. Louis noticed and smirked one more time before turning around, walking back to his room.

“W-Where are you going?” Harry’s voice came out sounding weak.

“To change, I need to look nice for the date.”

 _Jesus Christ._  Harry clutched the couch and took in deep breaths, trying to find ways to breathe normally. His crush didn’t just ask him out on a date … nope. But if he hadn’t, why were Harry’s emotions going all over the place?

It was official; it was definitely a date. Louis was gone into his room and Harry still had a bunch of energy left inside of him. He needed to bring it out and fast, so what did he do? He did his victory dance.

-     -     -

_Less than a month._

Less than a month was all Harry had left before … before his time was up. He was at stage IV and doctors all over the world had tried everything in their power to fix it. But the leukemia had spread too much and Harry was, as doctors called it, “a hopeless case”.

Harry had told them he would try everything  _except_  for ones that caused hair loss; he was not going to lose his precious curls. He was  _not_  going to give Lou a reason to not call him Curly anymore.

Not that it mattered anyways. Harry had never told Louis where he was and told the others not to tell either. Liam, Niall, Zayn and Paul knew what had happened to him and where he was at all times. His family knew as well but they were to be in no contact with the Tomlinson family.

To make sure Louis wouldn’t find out, Harry had told Zayn – since Zayn was the best liar – to make up a story so it seemed like Harry  _wanted_  to walk away from Lou. By then, the Problem was already there so Harry had to walk away before he could get hurt even more.

Not physically hurt; emotionally hurt. He couldn’t handle watching Louis anymore. Knowing that beautiful smile didn’t belong to Harry anymore. Knowing those mesmerizing blue eyes didn’t light up for him anymore.

It was too much for Harry to handle. Close to the last month before the doctors had given up; they had  _finally_  tried the treatments that  _do_  cause hair loss. Once again, nothing had worked and Harry had lost his beautiful brown curls. He wore a beanie over his head at all times –  _the beanie when he first met Louis on X Factor…_

Harry was no longer Curly anymore because he didn’t have the hair. But truth be told? Harry had stopped being called Curly a long time ago once the Problem set in.

-     -     -

 They ended up going to Nando’s. It was Niall’s favourite restaurant but the gourmet chicken restaurant had grown on the boys as well. Louis drove there and since it was a very odd time to eat supper – being rather late in the evening – there weren’t many people there.

Louis had dressed quite nicely – wearing Harry’s absolute favourite shirt on him with the suspenders and his famous Toms of course. Harry might have been imagining it but he could have sworn he sniffed a bit of cologne…

Harry on the other hand tried to dress properly too; wearing Lou’s favourite Jack Wills hoodie on Harry. Harry had been checking Louis out ever since they got in the restaurant and luckily for him; Lou didn’t notice.

Their orders came pretty quick and they ate while having conversations. For some strange reason, it didn’t feel like a date for Harry. It was the exact same thing as usual – eating, talking, laughing, joking … nothing out of the ordinary.

Harry was starting to wonder if Louis was making the whole “date” thing up as a joke. It was only  _after_  they left and Louis’ car was no longer there. Harry was almost freaking out but Louis simply chuckled.

“I told Paul to come and pick it up so we can walk back home in the moonlight with all the stars. It’s rather nice out here,” Lou commented.

Harry nodded sheepishly and they began walking home. Harry was just thinking of what they were going to do tomorrow as a band when a warm, large hand slid through his. Harry gasped and looked down; noticing their intertwined hands.

Harry looked up at Louis and Lou simply smiled. Harry’s cheeks flushed and he held Louis’ hand; enjoying the feeling of the close contact.

They held hands until they got back to their house and stopped at the door. Louis slowly pulled his hand away and looked deeply into Harry’s eyes. Harry didn’t feel uncomfortable in the slightest; only a bit nervous and woozy.

“Tonight was fun Curly,” Louis smiled, slowly leaning in.

And for just a  _slight second_ , Harry thought Louis was going to lean in and kiss him. Of course, he was wrong. Louis gave him a tight bear hug.

Harry was disappointed but a hug was still a hug – and a tight bear hug was better than your average hug. Harry hugged back tightly and felt Louis’ heartbeat speeding up. He frowned and wondered what the cause for his heart to speed up was.

Harry quickly forgot about his older friend’s heart speeding up but he never forgot about the holding hands – it was one of his favourite memories to look back on.

-     -     -

Not knowing how many days Harry had to live exactly scared him. He could go asleep and never wake up for all he knew. Leukemia wasn’t the reason for taking the life out of Harry though; it just weakened him even more.

The Problem had taken the life out of Harry; it was quite a sight to see. The moment the Problem settled in, the light dropped out of Harry’s eyes immediately. His beautiful, wide smile was gone. The energy inside of him had drained.  _Everything about Harry had become lifeless._

It hurt Harry to just even  _think_  about it – it was  _that_  bad. He felt so hurt and abused and betrayed and so many emotions ran through his mind. He had gone into depression after that, he  _wanted_  to cut but he had made himself a promise back when he had lost a friend due to cutting too much.

Harry didn’t take drugs or smoke to relieve the pain, he did nothing about it. And that’s what kept making him weaker and weaker; doing nothing about it and letting it stay there and making it worse.

It wouldn’t matter soon anyways; it wouldn’t even matter maybe the next die. Once he was gone, the pain was supposed to stop hurting … right? There was truly only one way to find out…

-     -     -

Guy Fawkes Day came just around the corner; Harry always loved being in November because of that special holiday. He was always fascinated by fireworks and so he was looking forward to the 5th which was in fact that day!

All the guys were celebrating and it was the evening. The fireworks would go off any second and Harry was pumped! For once, he was more excited than Niall about something.

Harry was just hanging out with Zayn when Louis pulled Harry’s arm and dragged him away somewhere. Harry whined and said, “What are you doing Lou? I don’t want to miss the fireworks!”

“I know,” Lou chuckled. “I’m getting us a better view.”

They went into a building and climbed up a  _bunch_  of stairs. Harry was getting tired and the energy was slowly starting to pour out of him. He wanted to stop; he still wanted to be actually excited when the fireworks came on.

He never ever  _ever_  missed fireworks for  _anything_  in his entire life! He would always watch them silently; never taking his eyes off them and just admire them in pure silence. It made him feel calm and he loved watching them light up the sky.

Finally, the stairs came to a stop and Louis brought Harry up onto a roof. Harry wasn’t so fond of heights but if Louis was there with him – he felt immediately safe. He knew if ever he was with Louis, he was protected.

They walked over close to the edge of the flat roof and thus the fireworks began! Harry heard the sounds and sure enough; beautiful colours popped into the sky, slowly drifting down until they were gone but soon replaced with brand new colours and shapes.

Harry loved it and he grinned up, watching each beautiful firework. Fireworks for Harry were like snowflakes to little kids; each one is special and delicate in their own way. They all had a meaning, a purpose. There was a reason none of them were the same.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it Lou?” Harry murmured quietly, still looking up at the sky with a huge grin on his face.

“Yes, absolutely beautiful,” Louis whispered, slowly hooking his arm around Harry’s waist.

Harry froze but he remained looking at the fireworks in awe. He slowly felt himself move on the ground and he was suddenly hip-to-hip with Lou. He felt another arm slide around his waist and Louis’ body was basically pressed against his.

Suddenly, Louis cupped Harry’s jaw – making him miss the fireworks and look straight ahead – and kissed him gently on the lips. Harry froze and gasped lightly; shocked from the action his best friend, and his crush had just done.

Harry was so shocked that he was non-responsive. Louis pulled away and frowned, thinking maybe his younger friend didn’t want to or didn’t like it. Maybe it wasn’t what he was expecting.

Harry got over his shock and leaned in, kissing Louis deeply on the lips. Louis smiled gently and kissed him back; letting his hands slide down to Harry’s waist and pulling him as close as physically possible.

Harry rested one hand on Lou’s stubbly cheek while the other hand was placed on the back of Lou’s neck gently. The way they were holding each other was as sweet and gentle as ever – but that was not how the kiss was going.

The kiss was filled with fire, lust, passion, tenderness, anxiety. Their lips were making their own special fireworks. Louis’ teeth gently grazed Harry’s bottom lip and the younger boy gasped. He slowly slipped his mouth open; letting his friend’s hot tongue come right through.

They tongue wrestled, both fighting for dominance and just playing around. To keep the kiss lasting; they breathed through their noses so the passion would never end.

Unfortunately for them, they did get overwhelmed so they had to pull away. Louis rested his forehead against Harry’s and smiled softly, looking into those deep green eyes.

The fireworks were still going off in the distance but Harry didn’t dare tear his eyes away from those beautiful blue orbs. His chest was rising and falling at the speed of lightning and Louis chuckled cutely.

“I say we do that again…,” Louis whispered, slowly leaning in again.

And they did; they kissed once more. Heated lips against heated lips; both exploring every inch of the soft rosy tissue. It was the most passionate and meaningful kiss Harry had ever had in his entire life.

And for once, even though he swore to himself that he would never  _not_  watch the fireworks; he did exactly that. He traded in his word for love. For “The One”.

-     -     -

A good two weeks came after that kiss and they were like lovebirds – in secret, of course. Harry was fine with hiding it or telling the truth and revealing their undying love for each other. He just wanted to stay with Louis forever.

Louis on the other hand, wasn’t so sure. He wouldn’t show it but he would have doubts about their hidden romance. They weren’t officially dating – god bless, Louis didn’t think he could handle that!

And that’s when the Problem came in, or better known as, Eleanor Calder.

Louis had met her and she fell in love with him after the second day they met once again. Louis on the other hand didn’t feel the same way but he  _thought_  he did. His emotions were messing around with him and his love for Eleanor actually didn’t belong to her.

But by then it was too late. Harry had found out and he was completely heartbroken. The first day that Louis had announced it, Louis noticed Harry wasn’t the same. He thought maybe Harry would try to give him signals.

And he did, the first day anyways. After that, Harry would be back to normal. There was always missing that  _little_  bit of edge but other than that; Harry was completely normal. Louis couldn’t help but be a bit upset about this so he himself shrugged it off and focused on Eleanor.

Harry was pretending. He couldn’t hide it on the first day but after that night he knew he had to make sacrifices for his best friend. But Louis wasn’t just a best friend anymore, they were secret lovers. They shared many kisses and they had some intense make out sessions on the couch. One night they even touched each other in quite a few interesting places.

Harry thought they were going to be together for a very long time. Then that bimbo Eleanor came in the picture – where the hell did she come from anyways!? She thought she could just walk in there and steal “The One” from Harry?! She had another thing coming…

But she  _didn’t_ have another thing coming; Harry couldn’t do anything about it. He had  _meant_  to talk to Louis but Louis’ eyes had twinkled for another. Harry had stopped being called Curly and Louis would always talk about Eleanor.

_Eleanor this. Eleanor that. Eleanor is coming over today. I just got off the phone with Eleanor. Eleanor told me the funniest joke. Eleanor is peeing on the toilet. Eleanor Eleanor Eleanor **Eleanor.**_

It pissed Harry off and he was sick and tired of it. It wasn’t long after when Harry noticed something wasn’t normal. He wasn’t the same and he seemed out of the weather. He went to the hospital to find out he had leukemia.

A perfect thing to add onto all the pain right?

-     -     -

Harry was dying and all of them knew it – all of them except Louis. Louis had spent more time with Eleanor and even the other lads noticed that he would spend less time with them. They thought it was a bit strange but they never brought it up with Lou.

One day, all three boys – Lou being out with Eleanor of course – were talking in their apartment. They were talking about Harry and his condition.

“I don’t think he has much longer than a week even,” Liam sighed. “The doctors keep hinting saying it’s getting closer but they don’t want to tell poor little Harry.”

“I can’t even believe this,” Zayn groaned. “How come we never noticed before? How come the treatments didn’t work? He caught it early on and we tried every damn thing!”

Zayn was getting angry and that was never a good sign. Niall immediately cuddled into Zayn’s side to give him a little reassuring cuddle; telling him it’s okay to be upset and that he was there for Zayn.

Zayn sighed frustratedly but his face softened up. He smiled gently at Niall and ran a hand through his hair. “I just don’t get how he could die in less than a week.”

“Who’s dying?”

All three boys turned around and noticed Louis was there – alone, without Eleanor. All three boys opened their eyes and began stuttering and making up excuses. Louis rolled his eyes and sat down beside Liam.

“What is it? Who’s sick?” Louis pressed.

“Harry…”

“NIALL,” Liam hissed, giving him the what-the-hell-was-that-for look.

But the damage was done, Louis knew. Liam looked up and saw Louis was gone. Liam groaned and began yelling, “WHAT THE HELL NIALL?!”

Niall bit his lip and he was hurt by Liam’s words. He knew he deserved it but he didn’t deserve the tone of voice. Zayn returned the cuddle and was now cradling Niall in his arms. Zayn looked up and gave Liam a dirty look.

Liam sank down on the couch and groaned. How come everything was falling apart?

-     -     -

Harry had issues keeping his eyes open, he could never get sleep but he needed it. He was so weak and tired and he would just puke up any food that he tried to eat – same for any liquids.

Louis ran into the room and saw Harry there; wrapped up in a blue blanket, arms pale as ever, face tired and covered with exhaustion wrinkles, and a red beanie over his head with absolutely no curls sticking out of it at all.

“Harry…,” Louis’ voice cracked, slowly walking over and kneeling down beside the bed.

Harry took ages to finally turn his head – it hurt to even just turn his head – and gasped when he saw Louis. He jerked a bit and winced instantly; hurting himself by doing that. Louis reacted immediately and took his free hand gently.

Harry gasped; feeling a feeling he never thought he’d feel again. Love, warmth, tingles. He managed to let out a small smile and Louis felt tears gathering up in his eyes. He shook his head quickly as some of them spilled.

“No no don’t do this. What the hell why are you in here what happened?!”

“I have leukemia Lou…,” even his voice was off and tired, sounding nothing like himself. “I’m dying.”

Louis let out more tears and shook his head quickly again; in denial. “No you’re not going to die. What the hell can’t they find cures? We’ll do anything.”

“They’ve already tried, every single treatment. None of them worked, take off my beanie Lou…”

Lou slowly took off the beanie and gasped at the bald head – the precious curls,  _they were gone!_  Louis had issues breathing and he slowly stood up on his shaky knees. He leaned in and puckered his shaky lips, gently pressing a kiss on the bald head of his younger dying friend.

“I guess I’m not Curly anymore am I?” Harry smiled softly, looking even weaker than a few minutes before.

“No,” Louis said firmly. “You’re my Curly and you always will be. Don’t die on me Harry, don’t … I need you in my life. I can’t live without you…”

“You have Eleanor,” it took all Harry’s strength to barely even whisper her name out of his mouth.

“I don’t give a shit about her, it’s  _you_  Harry! I was scared and a fucking chicken and I went for her to try to fall in love with her to get over you. I realize I can’t, I always pictured us kissing during the fireworks when I kiss her. Harry it’s you, it’s never been her even though I’ve tried.”

That made Harry feel so much better, he actually grinned a bit but then winced from the pain. He had tears rolling down his cheeks too and Louis leaned over him a bit. He looked into those deep friendly green orbs and felt more tears coming for himself.

Louis had to be brave though for Harry. He pressed his still shaky lips on the salted tears pouring them; kissing them away. He then pecked Harry’s nose … then the lips. He kissed him gently but then kissed back with everything he had; needing Harry to stay and putting out all his emotions into it.

Harry was shocked and surprisingly, the kiss didn’t hurt at all. It gave him relief, he didn’t feel so bitter anymore. He gently smiled and slowly kissed back. He knew his time was coming so he put all his strength into the kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around Lou’s neck.

Lou’s tongue slowly slide in Harry’s mouth and they fought for dominance once more; Lou letting Harry win it. Louis could tell Harry was getting tired so he just continued kissing Harry, exploring every inch of the younger boy’s mouth.

Louis slowly pulled away and sighed, tears dripping down his face. Harry frowned and cupped a side of Louis’ cheek with his weak, pale hand. He looked so hurt and fragile. “Don’t be sad Lou, I know you love me now. It’s all okay. I love you too Louis. I went into X Factor not only hoping to win, but to expect to find love, to find the “The One”. The moment I carried you the first day when we found out we were going to be a band, I felt something in my heart. Something I had never felt before. Then when I let you go, it immediately disappeared. I knew since that point on that you were “The One” for me.”

“Harry, ever since I held your hand at the Nando’s date, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I love you so damn much so you can’t die on me. You just  …  _you can’t!”_  Lou was letting more tears out, forgetting to be brave.

Harry wiped them away and winced. He sighed and his eyelids kept on drooping more and more. “You’re my firework Louis Tomlinson. You’re special and delicate in your own way. You’re not like the others Lou, stay that way. Keep the light ignited inside and don’t ever let it die.”

Harry’s eyes slowly closed and his hand slowly pulled away, lying numbly down on his side. The heart monitor went quicker … and quicker … quicker and quicker and quickerquickerquicker until … it was no more.

Louis shook his head and got up on his feet. He was shaking his head as fast as he could, tears dripping out. “No … no …  **NO!** ”

“LOUIS,” his three friends came running in.

Louis ran over to the heart monitor but Liam grabbed him. Louis thrashed to get free and punched Liam in the chest. Zayn then grabbed a hold of both of his fists. Louis was still thrashing around and putting all his anger out.

“NO HARRY NO, DON’T LEAVE ME. YOU BETTER BE JOKING. CURLY WHERE ARE YOU?”

But Harry couldn’t hear him from where he was. He was in Heaven by then, not being able to connect with the world in any way. It wasn’t like the rumours; there was no way to connect. Spirits were just figments of imagination and Harry would never be in contact with Louis again.

“HARRY C-COME BACK!”

All the anger had left from Louis and it was just pain. The boys slowly let him go and looked over at their dead friend on the hospital bed. Louis fell to the ground, not even caring about the huge thud or to see if he felt pain. His heart was absolutely crushed and he couldn’t even breathe.

It was too late. The light had already burnt out of Louis and was no longer ignited.


	2. The Tragedy Continues

 

[Look After You - Louis Tomlinson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuwTY4gqu0Y)

 

Sometimes, life has a strange way of making things happen. Some things, should be left alone and not be tampered with at all. Others,  _should_ be tampered for the better but it’s not possible to control life so no one could change what happened that horrible day.

Louis had never been the same ever since Harry was gone. Louis would thrash and scream, he would wake up with the most frightening nightmares and sob himself to sleep once more, he would be in denial and go to Harry’s room to see nobody in his bed and that would remind him of the ugly truth.

Nobody was taking it well – none of the boys and  _certainly not_ the fans – but nobody had it worse than Louis himself. Louis not only felt hurt, he felt  _guilt_ , and he felt as if it was  _his_  fault that Harry died – if Louis hadn’t been with Eleanor…

Louis shook his head and groaned. He didn’t even know what time of day it was – if it was night, or morning or whatever – and honestly he didn’t care. He loved Harry and more than just a friend – he loved Harry in a way that nobody could imagine or even describe.

And Louis lost him…

The other three boys were sad as well and despite the fact that they were crying as well – they had to hide it for Louis’ sake. They would cry on their own time but if one of the boys was crying when Louis was around; they’d never hear the end of it and Louis would spend his day sobbing like crazy.

The band was put on a “break” since Harry had gone. They didn’t know what they were going to do anymore and they needed to fix this. An option was to just cancel out One Direction altogether because there  _was_ no One Direction without Harry.

Louis felt his pillow was absolutely soaked from all the tears and that’s when he knew it was time to get up. He didn’t want to get up but if he didn’t; all the other boys would come in and grab him and made sure he would eat to stay healthy.

He looked at the time to notice it was two in the afternoon – lovely….

Louis sighed and got up, almost losing his balance the moment he got up. Louis still ate but  _anybody_ could tell that he had lost a  _lot_ of weight. He didn’t look as healthy and fit anymore; he looked scrawny and looked as if he might pass out any second.

Louis had an actual beard because he would never shave himself. Liam would occasionally sneak into Louis’ room and shave him once he was asleep but Louis didn’t seem to notice a difference. Liam was planning on doing it soon because the beard was getting out of hand.

Louis walked downstairs and went over to the kitchen. The three boys were sitting at the table and they knew better to stare at him but they did it anyways. Sympathy and pained filled their eyes once they saw Louis. Louis would never smile or laugh, he was completely broken and the boys feared that he could never be fixed.

The boys knew better than to put him in a mental hospital or see a therapist because that would do absolutely nothing. Simon once tried to talk to Louis but it did no good whatsoever and just made Louis cry and sob even more because he thought back on the memories when One Direction was just starting and how Harry was still there.

Louis was just getting worse and worse the more the days passed. He felt as if he couldn’t even remember Harry’s face anymore. Louis refused to watch TV or listen to music or anything in case Harry would show up –  _he didn’t want to see the old Harry, he didn’t want to be reminded of the memories or see that beautiful face again because it would just cause him more grief._

Louis was starting to forget the curly hair, those mystifying green eyes and those beautiful dimples. He felt nauseous every day and his hair was super greasy. Louis  _stank_ as well. Liam would spray some cologne on him every night once he was asleep but it didn’t make that much of a difference.

Louis couldn’t find anything in the fridge since it was empty – truth be told, the fridge was  _filled_ with food – and walked back over to the table, sitting down in a chair. The boys frowned once they realized that Louis didn’t have anything to eat or even have a plate.

“Want me to make you some eggs Lou –is? Want some?” Liam said, hoping Louis didn’t realize his mistake on calling him Lou.

None of the boys could call him Lou anymore because it was mostly Harry’s trademark and he said it the most so it would just remind Louis even more about Harry and the fact that he was gone forever from their lives.

Louis shook his head and did a poor job at that. He could barely move and his body was aching with pain and hurt. Louis could barely see the boys anymore and his eyesight was getting bad. Zayn insisted on going to see a doctor but Louis refused every time.

“Come on mate, you have to eat something,” Zayn said gently.

“Not hungry…,” Louis mumbled.

Just then, Louis’ stomach growled  _loudly_ and the boys knew he was lying. Louis didn’t even look guilty or change his expression – which was nothing, he was emotionless – he just barely shrugged and looked down at the table.

“I’ll make you crepes with nutella,” Liam offered, trying to make it sound convincing.

Louis barely shook his head once more and slowly got up, looking down at the ground.

“I’m gonna go…”

“When will you be back?” Niall asked as Louis was already walking away.

It wasn’t even a bother to ask because the boys already knew the answer:  _soon_. It was never soon though, if ever Louis went; he would spent practically his entire day there and then the boys would have to go and fetch him.

“Soon,” was Louis’ dry reply.

Louis walked out of the house and shut the door. Once it was completely closed, all the boys turned to each other with a worried look.

“I don’t know why he bothers to visit the grave, it just makes him even more depressed,” Liam sighs.

“This isn’t healthy for Louis, he could seriously get hurt from all this and go to the hospital and we could lose him too if it gets this bad. We  _need_ to make him eat and stuff, I just…,” Zayn said, raising his voice and getting angry.

Zayn felt all the anger build up inside of him and he started getting up and walking around the kitchen.

“WHY THE HELL WON’T HE MAN UP?! WE’RE TRYING JUST AS HARD TO GET BY AND LOUIS ISN’T DOING A DAMN THING TO HELP HIMSELF!”

Zayn punched a wall with  _all_ his might and the wall dented a bit. Zayn immediately realized he was having another anger fit and he slowly slid down against the wall; tears blurring his vision. He began sobbing and brought his hands around his knees; burying his face in his knees and sobbing.

Liam and Niall gave each other a sad look before running over to Zayn; both on either side of him. Liam began comforting Zayn and Zayn felt awful; he shouldn’t have gotten angry and Louis had every right to feel the way that he felt.

“I just want us to go back to normal…,” Zayn sobbed. “To be a family once again and everyone can be happy. I miss the old times.”

“We all do Zayn,” Niall sighed, gently rubbing Zayn’s arm. “But we have to move on and try to get passed this, there is no going back.”

Liam gently lifted Zayn’s head up and gave him a semi-reassuring smile and Niall pecked Zayn’s cheek. Niall was hiding his feelings from Zayn for the longest time and he regretted never telling Zayn before because he was scared.

Niall had a crush on Zayn and was full-on gay. He was going to tell Zayn on the 18th – the day after Harry had passed – but decided not to because everyone was sad and it just wasn’t the right time to tell him that.

Even though the boys were  _slowly_  getting over the fact because they knew they had to move on – Niall knew that he could never confess his feelings for Zayn because of what happened with Louis and Harry. They were gay for each other and . . . look how that turned out.

It was better if Niall just never said anything; even if it was killing him on the inside.

-     -     -

Louis was already driving over to the grave. The funeral for Harry was absolutely awful and it was a very small funeral but the amount of sobs that day was  _insane_. Honestly it felt like the world was going to end right then and there.

But unfortunately for Louis; it didn’t. The world kept spinning around as if Harry’s death meant absolutely nothing. Louis never wanted to go in another hospital as long as he lived – it would just bring back all the horrible memories.

Louis hadn’t spoken to his mum or his family in  _ages_ ever since Harry died. Other than the three boys; he didn’t speak to anyone actually. It was a shock to anyone that Louis even seemed semi- _sane_  because honestly, no one knew how Louis was handling this.

Not even Louis himself. He hated his life and he hated everything. He just wanted the night to come so he could sleep and be enveloped in darkness – if he was ever so lucky to get that instead of a horrible nightmare involving Harry.

Louis parked and got the bouquet of flowers before walking out and walking over to Harry’s grave. That grave was one of the most deserted ones ever so it was impossible for the fans to find it and nobody could see Louis either.

Louis went over to the grave and kneeled down on his pants, gently placing the flowers down with the other  _thousands_ of flowers all from Louis and every time that he visited. There wasn’t enough room for all the flowers and they were going everywhere but Louis didn’t mind.

“Hey…,” Louis mumbled, looking down at the tombstone.

No response came back of course and Louis sort of smiled to himself. He felt just the teeniest better when he was talking to Harry in a way.

“So, we all miss you…”

The silence continued and Louis sighed, gently tracing the words of “Harold Edward Styles” on the tombstone with his fingers.

“No one’s the same anymore. Um, nothing has really changed since I saw you two days ago. The boys tried to get me to eat again but I wasn’t hungry.”

Louis’ stomach growled and he sighed, running a hand through his greasy hair and instantly regretting doing so.

“Okay well my  _stomach_ is but I don’t personally feel hungry. I don’t feel anything anymore except hurt Harry… I miss you, we all do. I’m sorry about Eleanor and I wish I never would have met her… Why can’t you come back? Why? I’m so sorry I–”

Louis stopped and looked down at the ground; the wind giving him a nice breeze. His mind was becoming dizzy and he didn’t feel so good. He shut his eyes and winced a bit before slowly opening them and going back to normal.

“I just miss you so damn much Haz,” Louis’ voice cracked on the word ‘Haz’ as a few tears dripped down. “I would do anything to see you again, be in your arms, and kiss you again. Have you all to myself and just be with you forever. There’s nothing left for me here,  _you’re_ my everything.”

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold up…,” Louis sighed.

“I mean that physically and mentally Curly . . . you just don’t get how hard it is to live without you. I’m still in love with you and can’t even look at another girl or boy. Actually, I only see Niall, Liam and Zayn now; I can barely even speak to  _them_.”

“I wish I could just stay here beside your grave forever and never have to go back. I know this doesn’t mean I’m closer to you but I at least feel better when I know your body’s under here.”

Louis actually  _laughed_ and shook his head. “Hear that? I’m talking about your death and  _laughing_ , I haven’t laughed in forever. No I’m laughing  _at_ your death; I’m laughing because of how well I can always cope when I’m here.”

“It’s not the same at home you know . . . at home, I’m a wreck. It’s worse and here I actually sort of feel like I can get better – like I won’t be depressed forever. I need you in my life Harold Edward Styles, and I’m going to get you somehow . . . someday…”

Louis slowly got up and smiled down at the grave. He knew he had to go back soon or else the boys would get worried and it was never a good thing when they got worried. Louis sighed and gently blew a kiss to the tombstone before slowly walking back to his car.

He began driving back home and the more miles he was away from it; the more he got depressed. By the time he got home, he was in the exact same depression stage and he just wanted to sob and cry on his bed forever.

Louis saw that Zayn was in tears against the wall and the other two boys were trying to comfort him. He felt a bit of energy into him even though so he was so depressed so he decided to walk over and crouch down right in front of him.

“Is everything okay?” Louis mumbled, his voice croaking.

“Louis? Shit! Yeah, I’m f-fine,” Zayn said as another tear dripped down.

Louis knew the boy was trying to hide his feelings because they had to be “brave” around him. Louis thought it was really stupid and dumb but he actually needed it. He couldn’t handle seeing them cry over Harry because it just made him cry even  _more_.

Just like he felt right then and there.

Louis slowly got up and the tears were already flowing down his face. He sniffled and knew he had to make a run for it back upstairs where he could sob constantly on his basically damp bed. He shook his head quickly as if to say he couldn’t handle it before running upstairs and slamming his door; sobbing on the bed.

Zayn groaned after he realized what he caused and sighed. Niall gently ran a hand over his face and Zayn closed his eyes; appreciating the gesture and feeling loved. Niall continued and refused to let his cheeks blush; his hands were taking over his brain and he knew he should stop but he just couldn’t get himself to actually stop.

“We shouldn’t go check on him, yeah? We should just let him be shouldn’t we?” Liam sighed.

“That’d probably be the best idea lad,” Niall agreed glumly.

“I hate cancer, honestly, why does it even have to  _exist_?!” Zayn seethed, getting angry and riled up again.

Niall did the first thing that came to his mind; he sat down on Zayn’s lap – letting either leg rest on Zayn’s sides – and hugged Zayn tightly, engulfing him in a huge Horan hug.

Zayn felt his anger disappear and he began sobbing in Niall’s chest. Niall gently hummed and rubbed his back comfortingly – he knew  _exactly_ how Zayn was feeling. Niall wanted to sob but he had so many different emotions going on – he couldn’t really show any of them.

Zayn clutched Niall’s shirt tightly and sobbed some more. He knew he was probably being too loud and he would get it later but he just needed to let it all out after building it up for quite a while since they were almost never allowed to cry and if they were; it had to be super quite.

Liam felt a bit uncomfortable just being there with them but he shrugged it off and stayed with them to make sure Niall didn’t start to cry as well. It was one thing for  _one_ boy to cry but if Niall began; Liam was pretty sure they’d all be sobbing.

-     -     -

Louis heard the sobs coming from downstairs and he looked down to see Zayn sobbing in Niall’s chest. Louis himself felt more tears come and he felt as if he couldn’t handle anything anymore. The pain was too much to bear and all the emotions were just eating him alive.

Louis noticed that it was already late at night –  _when did the time fly by?! –_ and so he decided to get into his pjs and go to bed. He was sobbing himself to sleep and after an hour; he finally fell asleep while gentle tears dripped down his face.

-     -     -

The next morning when Louis woke up, he knew exactly what to do to make him feel better. He woke up early and went downstairs and cooked pancakes for everyone.

A good thirty minutes later when the boys came downstairs; everything was ready and the table was filled with food. All three boys were shocked to find Louis cooking and not looking depressed. He wasn’t exactly  _smiling_ but he wasn’t crying either.

“Dig in boys,” Louis said.

The boys looked at Louis weirdly but they didn’t comment and just began to eat. Louis even sat down with them and ate two pancakes himself. The boys smiled to themselves and they really thought that maybe Louis could heal after all.

After Louis was finished, he stood up and started doing the dishes. Zayn had left to go fix his hair and Liam wanted to stay but Louis told him it wasn’t necessary. Liam argued a bit but he knew there was no use so he just went back upstairs to change into his clothes.

Niall was finishing his fifth pancake and then brought his plate over. Louis had finished cleaning and looked over at Niall who was putting his dishes in the dishwasher. Louis bit down on his lip and felt nervous; he knew now was the time.

“Niall?” Louis asked nervously.

“Hmm?” Niall replied, closing the dishwasher and smiling up at Louis.

“I need to talk to you…,” Louis bit his bottom lip nervously.

“Go ahead lad,” Niall smiled.

“Well um, I know about you. Well, what I mean is . . . I know about your crush on Zayn and how you’re not telling him about it and keeping those feelings in,” Louis let it out.

Niall’s mouth dropped open and his heartbeat speeded up. How could Louis have known?! Niall was sure that he hid it well and that no one would  _ever_ find out – especially not  _Louis_ of all people because he didn’t seem to care about anything at the moment.

“H-How–”

“I know what it’s like to hide your feelings for a guy,” Louis smiled sadly. “Believe me, I know. And I know you’re afraid and the timing seems wrong but Niall you  _have_ to tell him.  _Today_ , no matter what okay? Please? You have to tell him, you never know if he’ll like you back and nothing bad will happen if not because it won’t be awkward. Just please Niall, promise me? And don’t lie, you have to actually  _do it_ ,” Louis said.

Niall sighed and slowly nodded, looking up into Louis’ eyes. Louis smiled gently and ruffled Niall’s blond hair. “I have a feeling he just might like you back mate.”

“Guess I’ll find out now won’t I?” Niall sighed, regretting his decision.

Louis actually smiled once more and said, “Yes, you will. I’m going to get dressed but then I’m going over to the grave. I just want to spend some more time over there.”

Niall nodded and Louis then left. He went upstairs and changed into black shirt with white stripes all over and red jeans with a pair of his navy blue Toms with his suspenders.  _The outfit when they had their first date._

Louis also grabbed a hoodie and then went off to the car. He drove to the grave and then parked, immediately running out and going over to the tombstone. He got there and kneeled down beside Harry’s grave. He pulled out a single red rose and placed it right in front of the tombstone. Louis smiled sadly and ran a hand over the cold stone.

“I’m here Harry, do you like my outfit? Do you recognize it? It’s the one I wore on our first date to Nando’s. God you looked amazing in the purple Jack Wills sweater that day. Which by the way–”

Louis held out the purple sweater and smiled softly. “The boys told me to never go into your room and locked it but the night before they locked it – I snuck in and took this. I had to Haz, you wore it so many times and there are so many memories with just this hoodie.”

Louis gently brought the hoodie up to his face and smelled it; taking in Harry’s scent. It smelled like  _Bleu de Channel_ with a hint of spice and peppermint. Louis shut his eyes and smiled; breathing in deeply through his nose to let it burn the inside of his nose.

Louis slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the tombstone. He gently put the hoodie back in his lap and sighed softly. “I have a song I want to play for you Haz, you’ll get annoyed of me soon – I’m going to be here all day Curly.”

Louis took a deep breath and began singing, not taking his eyes off the tombstone.

_If I don’t say this now, I will surely break_

_As I’m leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to, separate_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Be my baby_

_Ohhhhhh oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Be my baby_

_And I’ll look after you_

Louis continued singing and all the memories began flooding into his mind. Their first kiss, the first time they met;  _everything_. Louis smiled and he never truly felt happier than that moment. He felt as if he was connecting to Harry in a way that wasn’t even possible since he was gone

It was hard for Louis to feel these emotions because he thought they were long gone. But there they were, coming back and making Louis feel super happy. Louis knew that this was where he was supposed to be and he couldn’t have felt happier.

Louis really began getting into the song and he couldn’t wait for a certain part to come up in the song because it really had meaning to what was happening in their situation at the moment. Louis knew that in the song there was a “she” but he was planning on changing it to “he” so Harry knew that he was basically singing about the curly-haired boy.

He was only at the second chorus by then and his heart was pounding because there were a few more sentences before the chorus happened again and after that was the part he desperately waited for. He felt that if he sang that part, he would be finally happy and let out his feelings.

Louis always felt more comfortable there than at home but he thought that if he let out those lyrics, he would feel even more happy than before. It would be as if everything fit. The only thing was that Louis hoped that Harry was listening wherever he was because Louis needed him to know what was coming up. It felt good for Louis to sing because he never sang after Harry was gone; he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

The chorus hit once more for the second time and Louis felt his heartbeat speed up even more. His cheeks began to flush and he suddenly felt shy to sing to Harry’s tombstone. Louis found it a bit odd that Harry was gone and the boy  _still_ gave Louis butterflies.

But that was what Harry made Louis feel like. Even though Harry was gone, Louis was still head-over-Toms in love. Harry was definitely “the One” for Louis and Louis knew there would never be anybody else for him except for one curly-haired boy with mesmerizing green eyes.

_It’s always have and never hold_

_You’ve begun to feel like home, yeah_

_What’s mine is yours to leave or take_

_What’s mine is yours to make your own_

Louis smiled gently after letting that out and continued a bit more.

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Be my baby_

_Ohhhhhh oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Be my baby_

_Ohhhhhh oh_

Louis stopped singing and smiled gently at the tombstone. He felt the wind pick up and he felt cold air envelop him and Louis shivered. He didn’t shiver because of the cold; he shivered because the air felt very familiar and it actually felt warm and smelled like  _Bleu de Channel_.

Louis was pretty sure what that meant and he smiled gently. He put the purple hoodie on himself and immediately felt wrapped in Harry’s warmth and smell.  It smelled so good and Louis grinned for the first time in  _ages_  – or so it felt like. Everything felt  _right_.

-     -     -

“Niall, where’s Louis?” Liam asked.

“Oh, he went to the grave again,” Niall answered.

“Hmm, we should go this time, we haven’t visited his grave in a while and it’d be nice to see Louis there, wouldn’t it?” Liam smiled.

Niall nodded and said, “Sure, I’ll go tell Zayn. Give me a sec.”

Niall went up to Zayn’s room and gently knocked before coming in. Zayn was just putting on a t-shirt and Niall gulped; eyeing the tan boy’s chest before it was gone.

Zayn saw Niall and smiled gently. Niall blushed and said, “Hey…”

“Hey Niall, vas happenin’?” Zayn laughed.

“W-We’re going to the grave to visit Harry’s tombstone but I need to tell you something first if that’s alright with you,” Niall stuttered, feeling his heart speed up.

Zayn nodded and Niall slowly walked over. He took a deep breath and cupped Zayn’s face before leaning in and quickly pressing his shaky lips to Zayn’s. Niall immediately felt warmth against his own lips and felt as if he was kissing a very soft cushion. It felt so right and perfect.

Zayn was shocked by the action and was about to pull away but he found himself not  _wanting_ to pull away. Niall’s lips were so soft and careful; as if he was afraid to hurt Zayn. Zayn rested his hands on Niall’s hips and began kissing back; feeling Niall gasp against his own lips.

Niall immediately deepened the kiss and gently pulled on Zayn’s bottom lip with his own. Zayn smiled gently into the kiss and parted his lips slightly; letting Niall’s tongue through. Niall did exactly that and explored Zayn’s mouth and tongue. Their tongues were combining contact and it felt so amazing and made Niall’s head swim with excitement.

Zayn fully wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist and pulled him closer; letting their bodies touch and not letting a single gap between them. Zayn slowly pulled his tongue away and just began nipping Niall’s bottom lip; wanting to feel everything and get to know Niall’s lips as quick as possible.

Niall was gently sucking on Zayn’s top lip and wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck. Niall gently played with the hairs at the bottom of Zayn’s neck, causing Zayn to shiver into the kiss and make their lips bump into each other with passion.

Niall pulled away just one second to breathe before placing his lips back on Zayn’s awaiting lips. Once they were touching again; Zayn went fully wild. He pulled Niall even closer and took in as much as he could. He needed this not only to feel right, but to help him realize that things were maybe going to be okay after all.

The kiss got overwhelming way too fast and they both pulled away, breathing deeply and resting their foreheads against each other as they caught their breaths. Niall slowly opened his eyes to see that Zayn was looking right into them.

Niall blushed and said, “I love you Zayn, I have for a while and I just never had the guts to tell you and the timing was wrong.”

“I didn’t think I was gay Niall,” Zayn chuckled. “But when I tried to pull away at the beginning, I found myself wanting to continue the kiss. Your lips felt perfect against mine and I know it’s crazy to say this and you may not believe it but I think I have feelings for you too. No one can have an amazing kiss like that and not feel anything.”

“Guys, are we going or what?” Liam asked impatiently.

Niall blushed and Zayn chuckled, slowly pulling away but grabbing Niall’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Niall blushed once more and they slowly walked downstairs. They weren’t dating and they had a  _lot_ of things to figure out but they had a feeling they would work it out.

Liam’s mouth dropped open when he saw that they were holding hands. “Are you two a…?”

“No, not yet. But we do have feelings for each other,” Niall said and smiled at Zayn.

Liam smiled gently and said, “We’ll talk about it on the way there, let’s go!”

-     -     -

Louis grabbed something from his pocket and took out a plastic bag. The content inside was clear and barely visible to see but it was a pill. Louis took it out of the plastic bag and gathered a lot of his spit in his mouth since he had no water.

He put the Cyanide pill in once he had enough spit and swallowed it. He quickly laid himself down beside the tombstone; letting his head touch the cold stone and smiled a bit. He knew the Cyanide only took nine seconds and that he would soon be gone.

Louis used his little time left and said, “I’ll be with you soon Harry, we’ll be together at last. Stay well boys, carry on and live your lif–”

Louis began choking and choking. He didn’t even bother to try and gasp for air because he didn’t want to. He let his lungs not have any air and just a few seconds later; was dead, lying down beside Harry’s tombstone.

Louis felt himself slowly glide up and he looked down to notice his dead body. He gasped and tried to look at himself and found that he was as visible. He could still see himself but he was a bit faint compared to his actual body.

Louis heard a cough and turned around to notice Harry was floating there as well. He was in a white t-shirt with some beige semi-skinny jeans. He wasn’t wearing a beanie and he had his full set of curls resting on his head.

Louis gasped and somehow floated over to Harry quickly. Harry opened his arms and hugged Louis tightly. Louis cried into Harry’s shoulder and held onto him as tight as he could. Louis gasped at the contact and  _he could actually feel Harry_.

It felt amazing and Harry smelled the exact same as the hoodie Louis was wearing. Louis slowly pulled away and went to speak but instead, thought it out loud.

_How did you get your curls back and change clothes?_

Harry smiled softly and replied,  _I begged and begged him to let me see you but he wouldn’t let me because I couldn’t interfere. He said I could have something else though but I said I didn’t want anything but he knew deep down I wanted my hair back and clothes so he gave it to me. I can’t believe you’re here Louis! I’m so happy but also very upset, you should have kept living._

Louis sighed and gently ran a hand through Harry’s curls; smiling at the feeling he never thought he would feel again in his life. Which, technically, was true because Louis was no longer alive; he was in spirit with Harry.

_I’m sorry Harry, I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to be with you, you’re the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I’m so sorry things had to happen this way Haz. By the way, I felt you after I was done singing._

Harry smiled softly.  _I know Lou; I heard you and used most of my strength to send that to you. It was hard but I managed. I can’t believe you’re here, it was torture without you. I missed you so much, it’s crazy._

Louis gently cupped Harry’s jaw and slowly leaned in. Harry stiffened and shut his eyes, leaning in as well. Their lips collided and a long, overdue kiss was created. Their lips were everywhere and Louis felt so good and happy to be feeling those beautiful, soft lips against his own.

Harry pulled him closer and the kiss was more passionate than any of their kisses ever. In the middle of the kiss, they were both crying with tears of joy. Harry slowly pulled away and Louis whined, making Harry laugh silently.

_Come on Lou, we can do this up there. We can’t stay down here even though no one can see us. I was supposed to greet you up there but he helped me guide you but we have to go back up._

They heard a sound from below and Louis said,  _Wait!_

They looked down to see the three boys were staring at Louis. Louis couldn’t help but notice that Zayn and Niall’s hands were intertwined and he smiled softly to himself. He  _knew_ that Zayn liked Niall back, he simply knew it.

The boys realized what Louis had done and they all dropped down to the floor. They began shaking their heads quickly, crying out, sobbing, screaming – trying to do  _anything_!

Liam’s shaky hands reached for the phone and he dialled 999. He was sobbing as he spoke and an ambulance was coming but there was no point and Liam knew that. Louis was dead and there was nothing the three boys could do about it.

Louis sighed sadly and Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulder. The two watched their three alive best friends crashing down and having issues breathing.  _They had lost another one of their best friends to death._

Louis sighed and said in his thoughts,  _I hope they’ll be okay and continue being a band even with them three. They need to continue with their lives._

Harry nodded and sighed as well.  _I know Lou, this might take them a while but things could turn out okay for them. We’ll just have to be watching them from up there. Speaking of that, we have to go now. Goodbye Liam, Zayn and Niall._

Louis felt sad and said the same.  _Goodbye Liam, Zayn and Niall. Take care boys; you’ll always be in our thoughts._

Harry slowly began going up and Louis followed. Harry smiled at Louis and Louis smiled right back. He was so happy to finally be with Harry. They would be able to always be together and nothing could come between them up there. Louis and Harry had a  _lot_ of kissing and cuddling to make up for and they had all the time in the world now.

Liam noticed something on Louis’ face as the ambulance came. Through Liam’s blurry vision, he saw something on Louis that didn’t seem to be there before. Liam poked the other two sobbing boys and pointed down at Louis’ face.

The boys were still sobbing and crying but they felt their hearts break even more when they saw what was on Louis’ face.  _Louis was smiling._


End file.
